Byakuya's Hurt and Hisana's Memory
by be-the-ALEC-to-my-MAGNUS
Summary: Byakuya Kuchiki is a lonely man. he has lost his Hisana. but has he? as the comes across Hisana he is shocked to see her not only alive but still a soul reaper after 25 years! he then discovers another area of Aizens deciet. rating may change to M later.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**So this is my second story about Bleach… and as I said in my last story sadly none of the Bleach characters or anything to do with Bleach is mine and everything belongs to Tite Kubo BTW. So yeah I hope you enjoy my story and please Review because it is greatly appreciated!**

Byakuya Kuchiki was fighting the first Espada when suddenly his Zanpakutou was hit out of his hand and landed out of his reach. There was no way he would be able to get to his sword. He was about to die as the Espada brought down the finishing blow- but it never came… the blow was deflected! He looked up and saw Rukia… no not Rukia… in a low and astonished voice he softly whispered, "Hisana?"

But how could this be? His Hisana, his wife had died over twenty-five years ago. He had attended her funeral himself! He had been in the sick room when she passed on! But here she was, as vibrant and lovely as the day he had met her upon his admission into the Soul Reaper Academy. How could this be happening?

But the proof was right there before his eyes, for he would have recognized her anywhere. She looked exactly like Rukia but there was no mistaking the Zanpakutou that she carried, Kaishenryu-Yukimaryu. One of the most powerful Zanpakutous in existence, second only to the Head Captain's himself.

This was the Zanpakutou that blocked the blow of the 1st Espada in its unreleased state. Then he heard her say in her calm and clear voice, a voice he remembered very well, **"Bite- Kaishenryu-Yukimaryu" **the sword was then transformed into a pair of menacing dueling blades "Her Shikai" Byakuya thought to himself in wonder.

How many hours had they spent in the past speaking about how afraid she was of her Zanpakutou, of its power and two personalities?

One of the Personalities her sword had was Kaishenryu, a Melee Sword Type, who was fiery, hard to handle, bloodthirsty, and very protective of his brother Yukimaryu who was a Wind Sword Type and was gentle and hated a fight much less a battle. She was most afraid when she preformed Jinzen, the act of carrying on a proper conversation with one's Zanpakutou, the two brothers would fight to no end! When she reached Bankai level it became increasingly difficult to suppress them thoroughly, especially toward the end of her illness.

The Espada fought back by moving into its release form and Hisana said, "You leave me no choice Hollow—Kaishenryu-Yukimaryu Kyoru Bankai!" the sword in her left hand, Kaishenryu, glowed a deep red and the sword in her right hand, Yukimaryu, glowed a vibrant blue, and the two dragons suddenly appeared, one red the other blue they both looked awfully ferocious after having been called out of their slumber within their sword bodies.

Just as Byakuya had always remembered about her two dragons they wasted no time in killing the Espada for he was no challenge to them in the least.

After all was done and her swords slowly fell back into the unreleased state of her Zanpakutou, she sheathed it and turned to him, "Hisana," Byakuya murmured softly, almost as if he were in a dream.

"Who are you?" Hisana said coldly, Byakuya was shocked to say the least! "Surely you remember me Hisana" he found himself begging his beloved wife.

And then she spoke the words that cast him into such utter devastation that he hadn't felt since he thought her dead, "My name is not Hisana- I am Yuki- and I will ask you one last time who are you?"

**So that was it and I hoped you liked it! I will update soon I promise but please review! It means so much when people tell me what I could do to make the story better! **

**Sincerely, **

**be-the-ALEC-to-my-MAGNUS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for all of your reviews! They are much appreciated I do love it when people offer me advice I am a new writer so I need good constructive criticism! So if anyone has any ideas on how to make this story or my other story, Clan of Ishida, better then please just shoot me a message or a review!**

**P.S. I own nothing of bleach also if you don't know any of these new characters it is because they are from other anime/manga series so I don't own them either… they are from Fruits Basket, Alice Academy, Karin, and Inuyasha though the names are slightly changed here they will be the same later!**

Chapter 2

Yuki/Hisana POV. 25 years ago…

_Where am I? Wait, WHO am I? I am not alone I have woken up with nine other people. For some reason I seemed to know them but I can't remember their names. There were two boys that looked almost exactly the same with hair a soft brown color, another boy with black hair dark eyes and glasses, one boy had a star tattoo underneath his left eye, another had white hair that flowed down to his waist, there was one that looked like a big player, two were little kids were obviously a boy and a girl, one with blond hair and brown eyes and the other had silver hair and purple eyes, the last one was a young teenage girl with black hair past her waist and large black eyes._

_ "What are we doing here?" one of the twin boys asks the other, "I don't know" his brother answered, his eyebrows turned down in confusion. _

"_I feel as if I know you all" the tall man with glasses said._

_The man with the silvery hair cut in, "I feel the same way! But I don't even know what MY name is much less all of yours!"_

_The Player added in, "You're not the only one with memory loss man… I can't remember anything!" _

_I am so confused but all of them and I want names… something to be called even if the only people who speak them are ourselves. So I must comfort them, I must say something, anything to stop the pain that is so easily distinguishable on their faces, "how about we give ourselves new names?" I ask as a rub the back of the little girl, her pretty silver hair falling so smoothly through my fingers. _

"_Yeah! That is a great idea!" both of the children yelled at once. _

"_What could we call ourselves?" the man with long silver hair asked me inquisitively. _

"_Well," I said slowly, "we all have these swords right?" everyone held up their swords except for the two little ones, "We can use part of the names of our swords and call ourselves that!" I was quite proud of myself for thinking of that, but then to the children I said, "Since you two do not have these swords I will name you myself!" The children looked ecstatic to say the least. After much debating we came up with our names-_

_The man with glasses is now named Tori-san_

_The Player is now Shi-san _

_The twins were Hiro and Kiro _

_The little girl is names Shio_

_The little boy is Momo _

_The black haired teenage girl is Ria_

_The boy with the star tattoo was named by Shio and Momo so his name is TsuTsu-chan but he was a good sport about it and kept the name!_

_The white haired man is Aya-san _

_And I have become Yuki_

_But as I spoke my new name I looked to the sky and in the clouds I saw a shape that was unmistakably a man he had a sheathed sword on his hip much like all of us (except Aya and TsuTsu both had theirs across their backs) the man in the clouds seemed to be calling to me with his hand outstretched and the last thing I heard before we decided to move on from this small meadow was a far away voice which seemed to be mourning someone, "Hisana, Hisana" this voice so brokenly whispered in my mind, not knowing why I whispered to myself as I looked at that lonely cloud, "Byakuya-sama." And then we left…_

I woke from my dream of the past quickly but that same name was in my mind, "Byakuya-sama" I whispered again quietly so as not to wake any of the others, then I rolled over and returned to my sleep.

Sorry for the short chapter I just wanted to show how Hisana became Yuki and that she kinda sorta still remembers our Byakuya-sama but yeah I promise it will be longer next time!

Please Review because your suggestions and comments are greatly appreciated!

Sincerely,

be-the-ALEC-to-my-MAGNUS


	3. Chapter 3

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: I do have lemons in my stories.)

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism

the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi

Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)

gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso

Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover

Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana

Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Uzumaki Crossover

Ressie-cup4545

Kumori Shadow Kage

Chrystal-Hearts

Fear Fades Hope Lives 4Ever

Be-the-ALEC-to-my-MAGNUS

Reverence of the Night Rain


End file.
